


RED LIGHT ROOM

by Soobiniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Suicide and Depression, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, Taehyun loves sex, Taehyun owns a red light room, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiniee/pseuds/Soobiniee
Summary: Taehyun tells us about his clients.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. ESCAPE - Taebin

Taehyun's eyes were glued on the boy above him.  
Part of the blue hair were taken back, sticky from the sweat, the rest covered the guy's eyes.  
Taehyun thought the boy looked really good with that messy hairstyle.  
Especially while he was thrusting inside him making expressions that Taehyun's found incredibly delicious.  
The blue haired boy squeezed his eyes shut everytime he sank deeper in the smaller, his bunny lips parting to let out loud moans and panting heavy.

Soobin was of a particular kind, Taehyun knew it when he first asked for his services.  
A trembling voice on the other side of the phone, asking to set an appointment made him think that it was another inexperienced boy who only wanted to lose his virginity for a pride thing.  
He was wrong.  
The day Soobin showed up at his workplace for the first time winter had already started and the boy was wearing a big grey hoodie and a cap, as if he was trying to hide himself. Well, Taehyun found nothing strange in that since no one would like to be seen in a place like that.  
The thing that surprised Taehyun was actually the boy's size: he was much taller than he expected and his shoulders were pretty wide. From the voice on the phone sounding insecure and almost scared, Taehyun thought he was a boy of his age or maybe younger, he was taken back when the taller revealed his age.  
"I'm 21"  
His voice sounded deeper than it was during the phonecall.

Soobin asked for his age too but Taehyun let him enter the room without giving him an answer. He didn't give this kind of information to his clients, they didn't need to know anything about him.  
That's why Taehyun enjoyed his work.

"You can start undressing" Taehyun said as he watched the older looking around the room, he clearly wasn't feeling comfortable.  
The room had a double bed right at the centre, red satin sheets covered the mattress and a few cushions were spread here and there, Taehyun didn't have time to arrange the bed in a better way, his last client left no longer ago and he had time only for a shower and a short break.  
The space was illuminated by soft red lights, only a weak white light coming from the chandelier on the ceiling.  
The walls were also painted a dark red.  
It created a magic atmosphere, there were no windows and natural lights from the outside. It was like entering another dimension.  
His dimension.

Taehyun loved the color red.  
That's why he chose this color for his work place, well there was also another evident reason that you can easily tell.  
However, his hair were red too and reflecting the colored lights they seemed lighter and softer, balancing his skin tone.  
In front of the bed was a huge mirror, Taehyun placed it there after one of his clients suggestion, it turned out that seeing their reflection as they fucked him turned them on. Taehyun kept it as he found out to enjoy his reflection as well. But there was also another reason: Taehyun wanted his clients to see and realize how eager they were, how some of them were pathetically craving for some pleasure, to alleviate their frustration and have fun, cheating on their partners because they didn't have the guts to face reality and work harder to make their life better.  
They were useless and his less favourite type of clients.

Next to the mirror was placed a small couch, it was mainly used to put the clothes somewhere.  
On the right side of the bed there was a wooden nightstand where Taehyun kept the thing that he needed for his job, such as preservatives or sex toys.  
You could be surprised from the amount of strange requests he received, some of them made from one specific client, the one that suggested to place a mirror in the room.  
Taehyun never hesitated to refuse a request if it made him uncomfortable or simply he didn't want to.  
He was his own owner and was free to decide which clients to serve.  
He never failed to satisfy those who he chose. Taehyun played his work in a safe way, it was his decision to open a red light room, even if there were some risks sometimes because of some angry people that didn't take well his refusal to serve them and consequently threating him in some pathetic way, Taehyun was satisfied with the place he created.  
It provided him pretty well, his services were quite expensive, he needed to pay for his college's fees and the solution was to work less and earn more.

On the other side of the bed there was the door to a small bathroom, of course the door was red too but the bathroom was actually white inside.

Taehyun started undoing the bathrobe that he was wearing.  
"Uh?" Soobin looked at him confused. "Just like that?"  
Taehyun chuckled.  
"What? Do you want to play chess first or something?"  
Soobin gulped. "N-no... I meant..."  
The boy sighed taking off his cap and ruffling his hair.  
Taehyun raised an eyebrow at the bright blue color of the boy's hair, reflecting the red lights they took a purple shade.  
"You can put your clothes there" Taehyun indicated the couch next to the mirror before throwing off his bathrobe and leading to the bed.

Almost a month later Soobin became one of his usual clients.  
Taehyun learnt more about the boy but the latter couldn't say the same.  
Soobin was 21. And he was a mess.  
Taehyun really couldn't figure out why a sweet boy like him would have sex with a stranger and his curiousity lead him to ask him one day.  
They were laying in bed after two full sessions of messy sex (typical of the older), Soobin resting his head on the smaller's chest while they both were catching their breath and trying to recompose themselves.  
So Taehyun asked.  
"Why do you come here?"  
His fingers were caressing the blue hair and he made it seem his question as naive as possible, when he was actually dying to know the story of his client.

Taehyun knew every one of his client had a reason to go there, to have sex with him, to ask for more appointments in a week when there was something wrong.  
Because people went to his Room only if something was wrong.  
Otherwise they wouldn't have any reason to go to a place like that.  
Even if Taehyun was satisfied with his workplace he knew that it was better for some of the people he received to not come back. It meant there was anything wrong anymore, no worries and no need to find a place to blow off steam.  
Or they found someone who offered better services but he hardly doubted it.

Soobin purred under the caresses he was receiving, it was rare Taehyun would show some affection after sex, usually he would ask his clients to be quick and leave.  
"I like it here" Soobin said hugging the smaller's waist and moving his head up towards his hand to receive more caresses.  
"Of course you do" Taehyun rolled his eyes waiting for a more satisfying answer.  
"Mmm of course I do" Soobin mocked him.  
"How did you even find me?" Taehyun questioned. Seriously, how the fuck did Soobin end up there? And why was he curious about it?

"Why so much questions today, Taehyunnie?" Soobin chuckled when the hand hit his head, he knew Taehyun didn't like nicknames, especially the "diabetics" (his words) one.  
"I'm just curious" Taehyun shrugged. "If you don't want to answer get the fuck up and get ready to leave"  
Soobin pouted looking up at him.  
"What if I want more?"  
"Your time has ended, get another appointment" Taehyun teased.  
Soobin snorted. "You are not funny"  
"I'm a slut not a comedian"  
Soobin gave him a bad look. "Don't say that"  
"What? I thought it was my job, am I a CEO and didn't know that?"  
Soobin let out a small laugh and Taehyun smiled at that.  
"You are not a slut to me" Soobin said relaxing again on his chest.  
"Oh, and what am I to you?" Taehyun asked.  
"You are Taehyunnie" Another hit on his head, this time harder than the previous one. "Ouch, stop that" Soobin whined massaging his head.  
"And you stop that"  
"Okay" The older pouted again.

"I have depression" Soobin suddenly revealed. "And I attempted suicide,twice."  
"I didn’t mean to become a regular here… there was just something about this place… I stop thinking. I stop torturing myself because you keep me distracted, you make me feel alive, even if it’s just while I’m here, I feel like there is still something I can enjoy doing… Sometimes... I have this feeling...I don’t want to die anymore because I couldn't come here again...you are amazing y’know” Soobin winked jokingly and Taehyun rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile.

“This has become my safe place."

That's all Taehyun got to know about him and for him it was enough. He had no right to ask more information and be intrusive.  
His behavior towards the older didn't change, he was professional doing his job.  
But his curiosity wasn't satisfied and this leads us to the present.  
Taehyun was making up scenarios in his head, thinking of which could be the reason for such a young boy to try and take his life away. He wondered about his past, his family, does he attend a school?  
Taehyun could have fantasized about the other another time but he couldn't stop himself from doing it as he watched Soobin's pleasured expression and enjoying his deep moans.  
Taehyun's studied the older features as if he could find some clues to alleviate his curiosity.

He decided to gave up the moment Soobin started hitting his prostate repeatedly.  
Taehyun closed his eyes starting to moan shamelessly, he knew Soobin enjoyed that, it reassured him that he was doing well.  
The thrusts started getting messy as Soobin fastened his rhythm, sinking deeper in the smaller's body as if he could disappear in it this way.  
Soobin really was a mess.

Taehyun grabbed his head, hitting their lips together involving him in a passionate kiss to distract him from whatever he was thinking. Their tongues met each other languidly, their moans suffocated in the kiss.  
Taehyun's other hand was placed on Soobin's back, he sank his nails in his skin tightening his grip as Soobin started pumping his cock.  
They separated for a moment to catch their breath, staring each other in the eyes before the orgasm hit them both.

Taehyun thought he should really stop questioning about the taller's private life and enjoy the sex as he always did because damn, Soobin was getting better everytime.  
And damn, Taehyun loved his job.


	2. RELEASE - part 1 - Taejun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's client is a very fascinating man.  
> Taehyun doesn't know how to feel about it.

Taehyun's phone rang loudly echoing in the small room. The boy took up his phone to check the caller's name, he rejected the call as he acknowledged who it was and lead to the door.  
It was one of his clients.  
Taehyun used this method only to receive his clients otherwise he wouldn't even open the door of his Room.  
It was one of his rules.  
He didn't want to have bad surprises opening up to a bunch of cops or something worse, like his family.

Taehyun checked again through the peephole just to be sure, then unlocked the door opening to his guest.  
He moved to the side as a tall man rushed through the entry. Taehyun gave a look outside: the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly in the sky, it could have been a nice day if the temperature wasn't actually freezing people to death.  
It was 5pm, Taehyun usually started to work later, but he was receiving a special client, his main one. One of his appointments made him earn as much as he would with three or four appointments of his normal clients.  
Taehyun closed the door giving a last look at the clear sky, from the time they were going to end it would be dark outside.

The men threw his hat and his coat on the couch. Taehyun stared at him, of course the man was taller than him but what Taehyun envied the most about him was his body shape: every piece of clothes could fit him perfectly, his shoulders were wide and strong and his muscles were dense enough to shape the fabric; his long legs were thick as well, but not too much.  
Basically, the man was body goals and Taehyun was flustered. At least he could enjoy being fucked by that hot body. 

Taehyun slowly approached the older, staring seductively into his eyes. The man ran a hand through his blond hair placing the other one on the smaller's waist.  
He leaned down a little bit, his lips only a few inches away from Taehyun's.  
"Are you ready sweety?" He whispered on his lips.  
Taehyun felt desire grow inside him as the hot breath hit his face, he looked intensely at the other's full lips throwing his arms around the taller's neck, he couldn't wait to get started.  
"As always, Yeonjun." Taehyun whispered back.

Choi Yeonjun, 22 years old, chaebol of second generation, rich as fuck.  
He was one of Taehyun's first clients, Taehyun could say they were friends considering the long time they had know each other, except they only met for sex.  
Yeonjun was a very demanding client, one that advanced many particular requests, the fact that Taehyun never failed into fulfilling them made it possible to gain Yeonjun's faith as his permanent services provider.  
Taehyun couldn't hide the fact that he had a hard time trying to keep up with the older's request, hyung kinks, orgasm denials, sex toys, bondage, role play, he really asked for anything.

Today, thanks God, Yeonjun didn't make any particular request, just a long sex session to relax after a long day at work.

Yeonjun finally leaned forward making their lips collide. He gently brushed their lips together then captured Taehyun's lower lip between his teeth causing the smaller boy to whine.  
Yeonjun grinned before grabbing the back of his legs to lift him up. Taehyun circled his leg around Yeonjun's waist letting the boy carry him to the bed.  
The taller gently laid him down, legs at the side of his body Yeonjun towered above him, their lips still involved in a slow kiss.  
It always started like this: Yeonjun would be slow and patient at first then proceeded into growing eager and insatiable, he had an impressive stamina, Taehyun had to admit it, but as long as he got paid so much and could get fucked to the point of forgetting his own name, he was fine with it.

Yeonjun was a beast, literally.  
Sometimes he would be rough and have no mercy on Taehyun, especially if he had a bad day, other times he would torture him slowly, pushing Taehyun to the edge, making him beg to let him come. Yeonjun had the power to turn the younger into a crying and desperate mess, screaming his name at the top of his lungs Taehyun would let Yeonjun fuck him again and again, he couldn't get enough of the older's touch and ability to pleasure him, he really was something else.

Taehyun grabbed a few strands of the blonde's hair, he was already melting under the older's kisses, he wanted more.  
Yeonjun seemed to understand him, his big hands slipped under Taehyun's sweater, he caressed the soft skin with the tip of his fingers, exploring his abdomen up to his chest.  
The taller broke the kiss backing away a little just to see the watery gaze of the boy under him, already panting heavy.  
Yeonjun grabbed the edge of the sweater helping the smaller to take it off.  
He stared again at his prey identifying in Taehyun's rosy nipples the start of his torture.

Taehyun let his arms fall to the sides, exposing his bare chest completely. He whimpered adverting Yeonjun's mood change into an eager one.  
He closed his eyes when the older's lips landed on his right nipple. Yeonjun traced a circle with his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth and bit gently.  
His left hand trapped the other nipple, brushing his finger against it.  
Yeonjun kept sucking and licking with his mouth on the right side of his chest, with his eyes closed Taehyun could feel the wetness on his skin, his nipple turgid by now.

The blonde let out a little blow on his wet nipple, causing shivers to run down Taehyun's spine.  
The man gave a last lick before looking up at the younger, he grinned seeing how turned on he already was: his cheeks were a bright red, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to contain himself, eyes closed and sweat starting to form on his forehead.  
"You are really sensible today, sweetie." Yeonjun stated, Taehyun opened his watery eyes looking at him with desire, silently inviting him to go on.  
The red haired boy sighed heavily gripping the older's shoulders and unexpectedly reverted their positions, now Taehyun was sitting on top of Yeonjun's crotch.

The younger placed his hands at the side of the man's head keeping their gazes locked together.  
Taehyun started moving his hips in circles, feeling Yeonjun's hardness starting to grow under his butt.  
The boy let out another sigh shutting his eyes closed at the thought of having the older's big cock inside him.

Yeonjun noticed his unusual behavior, the smaller was acting too desperate to be fucked, and as much as it was fucking hot, the man couldn't stop himself from questioning why he was acting that way, then he remembered.  
Taehyun closed his Red Light Room for almost two weeks because he had to study for exams. This meant Taehyun didn't get touched for two weeks straight and knowing the other's personality he probably submerged himself in studying and didn't even have time to take care of himself and get relief alone.  
Yeonjun forgot about it as he was gone for 2 weeks too due to some work's business.  
So, was he Taehyun's first client after all this time?  
"How did your exams go, baby?" He asked placing a hand on the smaller's hip to stop him for a second.  
"Mmm...fine." Taehyun kept moving without bothering to give a proper answer.

Yeonjun chuckled, he forced himself to sat up and stop the younger's movements.  
"What now?" Taehyun opened his eyes, questioning with an exasperated voice.  
Yeonjun widened his eyes at the sudden anger and smiled again as perverse thoughts started running through his mind.  
"Are you this desperate, honey?" Yeonjun asked with his raspy voice.  
"I've been studying day and night for the past two weeks, going to sleep only when I was near to pass out, seeing anything other than books and papers, without getting dicks for 14 days so, excuse me sir, but yes, I'm fucking horny right now." Taehyun let out all his frustration with those words, he acknowledged he was acting desperate, but why couldn't he be for once?  
The younger talked again staring down at the blonde's full pinky lips.  
"No question I reserved you as my first client today, Yeonjun."

Bingo.  
Yeonjun was right, being the hardworking person Taehyun was, the smaller sat asides his sexual needs and desires during that time to focus only on his studies. And Yeonjun had the pleasure to be the one to satisfy him after those 2 exhausting weeks.  
This led to one and only explanation: Taehyun wanted to be wrecked and Yeonjun was the perfect person for that.

"I'll take care of you baby." Yeonjun said caressing the shorter cheek before cupping it in his warm palm. Taehyun lent into the touch brushing his cheek against the hand as if he was a cat.  
"But since it's a special occasion…" The smaller boy waited impatiently for him to continue talking.  
"I have a special request for you."

Taehyun froze.  
No.  
No.  
He couldn't do that.  
Yeonjun knew the rules: requests had to be made when booking an appointment, not the same day he got there.  
Taehyun had to prepare himself for the older's requests since they were always strange and Taehyun couldn't take them if not without getting ready properly.  
It was Yeonjun we were talking about.  
No one could know what the man could demand for and Taehyun was scared.  
Scared of being too vulnerable that day, to let the men do anything to him.  
Because the truth was Taehyun wanted to feel good, he craved this moment for two weeks and he wanted anything that could make his mind go blank and feel only pleasure running through his body.

But rules were rules, and Taehyun knew it.  
Even if he was the owner, he made those rules to prevent himself from doing stupid things, it wasn't only about his clients.  
They almost worked as a curb for his own instincts, sometimes he would ignore his limits just to get more, but it wasn't healthy for his body and he acknowledged that.  
"No... no, you can't" Taehyun's voice was fragile and he didn't even notice how his body started to shake. With a trembling voice he continued: "You can't do it Yeonjun, you know the rules…"  
The man stared simply at him, without contesting his words for now.  
This only made Taehyun feel worse, he felt intimidated, as if the older didn't want to lose time protesting because he already knew Taehyun was weak and would break, letting him do whatever he wanted.  
"You can't." The redhead repeated again, his voice didn't sound as convincing as he wished, instead it revealed his uncertainty.  
Taehyun's body on the other side was turned on from the situation, his muscles were rigid but a part of him was restless to hear the request. Taehyun hated that part of himself, it reminded him of his worst clients behavior: pure eagerness and perversion.

"Don't you even want to listen to my request, honey?" The blonde asked. His gaze was soft in front of the smaller's reaction, but he was determined to convince him. Inside of him, Yeonjun was already enjoying what he was claiming, he was sure he could convince the other, he knew his weaknesses, how to bend him to his will consciously and turn the tables in his favor.  
It was only a matter of time, with Taehyun in those conditions it was going to be even easier.  
"I.." The younger started, too many thoughts were crossing his mind and he didn't know what to do. 'No' that's what he should have answered: 'No Yeonjun, I don't want to know what your request is because I can't accept it'. But his lips didn't move and his voice didn't speak. He remained silent, while the curiosity was eating him inside and his body was growing eager as time passed.

Yeonjun smirked, Taehyun was so helpless and it was so hot. He could grab him and fuck him right now, without hesitation, without stopping, turn him into a freaking mess and Taehyun wouldn't object because in that moment he couldn't control his inhibitions.  
Yeonjun leaned closer to the younger's head, playing with the lobe of his ear with his lips.  
"Do you want to hear it or not?" The man questioned with his deep voice, the shorter shivered as always when Yeonjun talked directly into his ear.

Taehyun shighed heavily, he was starting to grow tired of the voices inside his head, each one saying a different thing on how to react when Taehyun only wanted some good sex and relief, that's all he asked for.  
"Tell me."  
Yeonjun's smirk grew even bigger, he licked his lips anticipating the pleasure of what he was going to ask for.  
"Let me come inside you Taehyun. Let me be your first and fill you up for good."  
Taehyun's eyes widened as he listened in shock.  
He wasn't expecting such a request, it went completely over anything he had been asked for until now.  
How could Yeonjun even ask such a thing?

"Yeonjun" Taehyun's voice came out in a low hiss, his jaw clenched and his whole body was still rigid. The boy's gaze hardened as he looked at the older, his frustration turning into anger. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"  
"I would never, darling." The blonde's attitude was pissing him off by now. He couldn't be serious, he couldn't ask something like that.  
"Are you aware of what you are asking for?" Taehyun tried to sound calm, he was so close to explode and kick the man out of his Room.  
He was going crazy, why couldn't it be a normal day of doing his job and enjoy some sex? But no, Yeonjun had to make everything difficult and drive him insane.  
"Yes, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have even asked." Yeonjun's hands slipped down the shorter bare waist, drawing small circles on the soft skin, in an attempt to make the younger relax.  
"Well, you don't seem like you do." Taehyun replied. He was gathering all his willpower in order to make the situation go back to normal and convince the taller of how absurd his request sounded.

"Firstly" Taehyun started. "It's against the rules. You know it."  
"Yes, but-" The older tried to interrupt him but Taehyun kept talking, giving him a bad look.  
"Secondly" He whispered leaning forward until their forehead would rest on each other. "I could lose my fucking job because of your stipid childishness and egoism. You know how dangerous it could be, for both of us" Maybe his words were too harsh, but he didn't care, it was the truth. Taehyun couldn't take the risk to contract sexual illnesses just because of an irresponsible and shameless request.  
"I'm clean, and I know you are too" The older spoke, not intimidated at all from his words.  
Taehyun pressed further his forehead on the other's, enough to make him understand that it was the case to step back.  
"I don't care, we are not going to do it"  
Yeonjun's hands left his waist, slipping down his back to his buttcheeks, grabbing them hard and spreading them apart for how much the jeans material would allow. Taehyun hissed at that and when Younjun leaned closer brushing their noses together, the soft breath hitting his lips, Taehyun thought he was fucked, literally.  
"I'll pay you the double I usually do, I'll pay for your analysis too, I have the results of mines in my bag. I can show them to you as proof that I am safe. And I trust you, I know you are clean as well, you are the most cautious person I know. I will pay you as much as you need for you to close your Room for another week and wait for the analysis results, so you can rest too in the meantime" Yeonjun whispered all of this with such a calm and sincere tone that Taehyun conviction started to crumble, he almost thought of giving in as sense of comfort and safeness pervaded him listening to the older's sweet voice. But the risks were too high and Taehyun knew it, he couldn't afford to lose everything he had built up to now.  
"No" The boy repeated firmly, thanking the little bit of rationality still left in him.  
Yeonjun grinned, he was enjoying the game and Taehyun hated him for this.  
"Seriously?" Yeonjun looked directly into his eyes, his hands squeezed his ass and one of them slipped through his inner thigh massaging slowly. Taehyun let out a heavy breath gripping the older's shoulders to keep a balance as he curved his back against his touch.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out how it feels to be filled up, Taehyun? Don't you want to be fucked and experience everything until the end? I know it feels good… aren't you curious? To feel my cum inside you and drip down your hole… maybe it could drip for hours, days… you know, I come a lot, and since it's you, I would make sure that every drop goes in: I'll thrust in you so hard and deep that you won't be able to clean it all at once and it will remain in you, as you walk or simply sit down, you'll feel my cum dripping down your walls and remember what we did and how good it felt. I know it would be your first time, so Taehyun, let me be the one, I'll make it special and memorable. I promise you won't regret it, baby… Trust me."

Here it was, the breaking point.  
It was going to go downhill from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this ;)


End file.
